1. Technical Field
The subject matter discussed herein relates generally to shelter and, more particularly, to protective shelters.
2. Background Information
Human shelters (e.g., houses) are designed for utility and comfort with adequate protection against various weather-related elements, such as wind, rain, sun, snow, sand storm, flood, etc.
However, adequate protection in normal situations or conditions may be inadequate in situations or conditions that are not normal. For example, human shelters may not protect humans and/or animals in an emergency (e.g., hurricane, earthquake, tsunami, flood, etc.). Human shelters do not provide adequate protection against a tsunami, even if these shelters are not damaged by one or more earthquakes that may precede the tsunami. Human shelters are not designed to protect humans and/or animals against the forces and volume of water encountered during a tsunami event.
Thus, there is a need for protective shelters that protect humans and/or animals in abnormal circumstances, such during a tsunami event.